Gehrman's Marvellous AFK Adventure
by Souffle'd
Summary: Ever wondered where Gehrman goes when you're off fighting the beasts of Yharnam? Here, you may finally get some answers.


**A/N: Okay, so lets just get the nitty gritty out of the way here. Gehrman is my favourite character, boss encounter and theme in Bloodborne - nay, the entire From Software catalogue - and I wanted to give him some love in a story in one way or another. So, it is to my partial shame (but mostly guilty pleasure) that this "story" came out of an attempt to write a serious piece of fancanon for Gehrman. I'm hoping that that story will still come out eventually, but I'm not feeling the inspiration at present, so, I give you this, my lovely readers, as both a substitute to my Dark Lols edition for Bloodborne, and a spiritual sequel to every stupid thing I've ever written on this site. :) Btw, its not going in the crossover section simply because I actually want it to get read lol.**

 **Fear the Old Blood.**

* * *

 **Gehrman's Marvellous AFK Adventure**

The moon was bright tonight.

Not that the moon ever ceased to be bright, casting its pearly white luminescence across the barren landscape. Nor that there was a 'tonight', implying that there was such a thing as a passage of time in the dream, other than the arrival and subsequent departures of travelling hunters - the only indication that the area had any life to it at all.

No, it was not remarkable that the moon was alight with a milky gleam. Nor was it a particularly good moment in time to marvel at.

And yet, Gehrman still noted the observation like it was a record of great worth, importance and significance. Not because it was, but because he could.

Because making seemingly-astute observations was just about the only thing that was able to whittle the time spent in the dream away.

Or, at least in the absence of scantily-clad female hunters, a select and private group that had become sparser and sparser the last few centuries.

It hadn't always been like this. Once, being the hunter's helper had really meant something. But now, he was condemned to his chair, rocking slowly back and forth into a sort of oblivion from which no sane mind could ever return, the only standout moments of his day being the short window of opportunity he gleamed to look up a young lasses' skirt when she came to talk to him.

"Misery, misery, misery," Gehrman sighed as he gently rocked, sounding a bit like a whinier Victor Meldrew on steroids.

Even the doll had worn out its usefulness to him. Ever since it had started having 'feelings' and 'conscience', and all that stupid shite.

Now, Gehrman was under no false impressions - he knew he was a rickety old man with joints that creaked like bicycle wheels whenever he moved. And yet, he knew if he could still thrust his groin at a velocity fast enough to rock his chair, then he was still in the game, per-say. But now even that avenue was closed off to him.

To give you an idea about just how pathetic and desperate he had become, the previous night he'd had an erotic dream about Ebrietas leaking her mouth vomit all over him whilst vibrating furiously in his earhole.

Yeah. He was fucked.

"The closest I ever got to real intimacy in my whole life was with a giant tentacled moon anus," he sighed wistfully. "And hell, that was me being signed on to an eternity of imprisonment and servitude."

Seeking paleblood. It had seemed like such a bloody good idea at the time.

But just like Folk music and electric bum-wipers, it hadn't translated very well in reality. As it turned out, the Great Ones didn't like being shouted at, and upon coming down to see what all the yelling was about, were not amused by a bunch of humans with bird cages and glue-on googly eyes on their heads.

Gehrman was just about to launch into a tirade of complaining when a sudden loud whoosh and a gust of wind indicated that a hunter had returned to HQ. As he watched, the downtrodden man ascended the stone steps to his waifu, who looked down at him with a look that was at once both sympathetic and condescending.

"Are you alright, my hunter?" The Plain Doll asked, that syrupy, foreign voice sending shivers of delight down Gehrman's spine, even at this distance.

The hunter, who was not so much wet with, as drenched in blood, sighed and took off his black hat.

"Just the werewolves again m'lady," he grimaced, tipping his fedora respectfully.

The Plain Doll made a strange sound bearing traces of affection. "You kept pressing square to heal, didn't you?"

The noobish hunter bowed his head ashamedly. "Quite. One finds it difficult to memorise such a trollish new control scheme."

"Here, let me rub it better," the Doll giggles, as the hunter falls to his knees and outstretches a hand towards the Doll's crotch.

"Gah!" Gehrman groaned. "I've seen enough!"

In that moment, something seemed to break in the old man - and it wasn't his gall bladder; that had long gone.

"I've had enough of this dream!" he whimpered, fiercely shaking his chair now. "I'm lonely, I'm tired, and the night never ends! I'm sick of this... But I can't do anything about it!"

Gehrman was about to start pouting, but then he stopped, a metaphorical light bulb sparking up above his head.

"Wait a minute, I'm not even actually crippled!" he cried, remembering.

Instantly, he stood, and the omnipresent stiffness of his arse was immediately alleviated. Looking back down at his chair, he saw that he had been sitting right on top of his Burial Blade the whole time.

"Well, I guess that would explain a lot," he groaned, hand pressed to his aching rear.

After replacing the blade in his hands, he started to trot down the hill, when suddenly a loud goofy voice interrupted him.

"Where'd ya think you're going?"

Gehrman sighed inwardly, before slowing turning to face the levitating Great One at his side.

"Just going for a walk," he grumbled. "I'll be back in time for the next final boss battle."

SPOILERS ERMAGHAD I'M WORSE THAN HITLER!

"Okay," the Moon Presence said quietly, clearly disappointed. "It's just... you promised we were going to play I Spy today."

Gehrman rolled his eyes ever so slightly - mainly because they, like the rest of him, were stiff as all heck. "Can we play later?"

"Oh, please, just a couple of rounds!" The Moon Presence warbled.

Gehrman exhaled deeply. "Alright, fine-"

"Yes!" The Moon Presence cheered, landing heavily on the grass beside him, and ignoring the bewildered look of the hunter standing across the way, who'd just had the Childhood's Beginning ending unceremoniously and unexpectedly spoiled. "Alright, my turn first!"

"Go on," Gehrman muttered.

The octopus-like Great One surveyed the area carefully, before suddenly deciding on a chosen object.

"I spy, with my anus-possibly-eye, something beginning with 'M'."

The Moon Presence looked at Gehrman with childish glee as he gazed around, pretending not to know the answer, for a good couple of minutes, before he finally conceded.

"Is it... 'Moon'?"

The Moon Presence clapped spuriously. "I didn't think you were going to get it! Alright, your turn!"

Gehrman looked around. "I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with... 'G.'"

The Moon Presence swivelled about excitedly. "Oh, oh! Is it 'grass'?"

Gehrman nodded and the Great One let out a short squee.

"My turn again! I spy... something beginning with... 'M.'"

Gehrman anticipated the answer quickly. "Is it 'moon'?"

"Nope," the Moon Presence giggled.

Gehrman's face lit up. Could it be? An actual challenge-

"Only joking, it is moon!" The Moon Presence laughed, causing Gehrman's tiny smile to invert at shocking speed. "You're good at this!"

"Yeah... Can I go now?"

"Oh, sure! But hurry back, we need to finish our game!"

"Sure," Gehrman said, quietly muttering obscenities to himself as he walked to the edge of the Hunter's Dream.

Over the edge of the cast-iron railings was a seemingly-endless chasm brewing with white mist. Gehrman had never really wondered if there could be anything down there beyond a painful death and a swift return to the dream flotilla, but he'd had just about enough of the Moon Presence, the frigid doll, and the dream.

"See ya's later, el bichos!" Gehrman shrieked, as he threw himself into the clouds below.

The last sensation he was aware of before he fell unconscious was the giddy sensation of freedom, which could just as easily have been the contents of his stomach sliding back up his guts.

(-)

Gehrman awoke in the dark, cold wet grass pressed to his weary old face. There was a sound like rapid gunfire in the air, and when he sat up, he could see that he had awoken in a forest, similar to that of the Forbidden Woods - but more archaic, somehow.

Rubbing his aching head, he slowly stood, just as a large blue blur barrelled into him, screaming "Get down!"

Gehrman heard a booming crack at the level that his head had previously occupied, and the tree which he had awoken next to split in half, falling to the ground with a whoosh.

Turning to look at the figure who had saved him, Gehrman realised that he was coated in bright-blue, and wore heavy metal armour like he had never seen in his life. Even more shocking was his weapon, an enormous stone axe coated with damp green moss that looked like it weighed roughly 200 kilograms, held in both hands as though it were no heavier than a fireaxe.

"Who are you?" Gehrman asked, voice quieted by his sheer awe at the spectral figure.

"The name's DarkSlayer999," the phantom said, extending a gauntleted hand for Gehrman to shake. "And you are?"

"Gehrman, the First Hunter," Gehrman replied.

The phantom broke out in a wide grin. "Woah, awesome gamer tag, man. Didn't know you could get 'em that long!"

Gamer... tag?

"What's going on?" Gehrman asked confusedly.

The phantom's smile transformed into a confused frown. "Huh? Did I run into you too hard, man? We're in Darkroot Forest..."

At that moment, another blue phantasm came around the corner, panting heavily.

"It's gone to hell in here," he whispered. Gehrman saw that this man too wore strange heavy metal armour, although his weapon was a curved sword that shone with a brilliant gold lustre, yet had the unfortunate side effect of looking persuasively like a banana.

Upon seeing Gehrman, the phantom pulled a face. "Marvellous Chester?"

DarkSlayer shook his head and laid a cold hand on Gehrman's shoulder. "This is Gehrman. Gehrman, this is MGSFan95."

"Alright, mate?" The other blue phantom said, addressing Gehrman, but in a rhetorical sense. "Guys, we don't have much time. They killed Gracie, I don't know how much time we have lef-"

A loud explosion a couple of feet away sent scraps of foliage and bark flying through the air like throwing daggers. One shard narrowly missed Gehrman by inches.

"They're coming out of the trees!" MGSFan95 squealed, dropping to his knees. "Game over, man! Game ove-"

His words were cut short by a plume of streaky yellow and black flame that coursed out from a gap in the darkness behind him. The phantom screamed as he was burned alive, melting hand reaching out at one point as though to plead for help, before he slumped onto the ground, dissolving into blue clouds of ash soon after.

"They're heeeeeere," DarkSlayer lamented, drawing out a small wooden crossbow and loading ammunition mournfully. "Been nice knowing ya, mate. Maybe we'll play COD some time."

Gehrman scanned the clearing, confused as all hell.

Then, he saw them.

They were walking very slowly - almost too slowly to notice, but notice them he did. One was coated in a chalky white aura, carrying two enormous wooden wheels emblazoned with spikes that reminded Gehrman somewhat of Logarius Wheel weapons. The other looked like a normal human.

Except, he clearly wasn't.

Atop his head was the scaly, snarling face of a dragon. And yet, this was not the most striking aspect of his character. Oh no.

His armour, apparently grey metal plating - although it looked a lot like stone - disappeared from his midsection onwards. In its place? - Absolutely nothing.

The man was walking on air.

"Crikers!" Gehrman guffawed. "Has this man phased out of the universe?"

"Worse," DarkSlayer grimaced. "He's a hacker."

The eldritch abomination and his cohort stopped walking abruptly. There was silence for a few moments, and then the hacker started to laugh, a horrible hybrid of scream and cackle, like Prak Jaws (look him up) on steroids. As Gehrman watched dumbfoundedly, he lifted up a glowing stone in each hand, opening his palms so the duo could see what they were up against.

"Prism stones?" DarkSlayer said, clearly baffled.

Gehrman tore his eyes away from the terrible twosome to look at DarkSlayer. "What's that then?"

DarkSlayer was about to answer, but then the hacker tossed the two stones forward, where they promptly hit the ground and exploded into hallucinogenic rainbow shrapnel.

"Move, move, move!" DarkSlayer yelled, hitting the undergrowth as the multicoloured fireballs started to rain down across the forest.

Gehrman was aware of a sharp burning on his lower back. Upon inspect, he was horrified to see a pulsating rainbow fire had started upon the curtails of his beloved jacket. He quickly doused the flames with an agitated patter of his hands.

He heard terrible laughter, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the phantom bellowing with joy, tears streaming down his face as the host spammed the prostration gesture - an act made even more sinister by his lack of a lower half.

"That's... it..." Gehrman whispered, slowly rising to his feet.

With a flick of wrist, he assembled his Burial Blade into full, extended badass mode, head remaining bowed.

Across the way, the hacker noticed the aggressive stance, and gave his phantom cohort orders to attack in a terrifying, reptilian hiss.

"Yes, m'lord xxPussyDestroyerxx," the phantom stumbled, before straightening his spine and bracing himself. "Mad Max mode activated!"

The wheels attached to his cuffs started to spin, gaining momentum at disconcerting speed until they were simply blurs of motion. Then, the phantom raised himself off the ground, and started to barrel towards Gehrman.

Gehrman just chuckled to himself. "Tonight, Gehrman joins the hunt..."

The vehicular onslaught rushed straight at him, but at the last moment, he jumped straight up, arcing his wondrous scythe around to his back and readying his AOE attack.

The phantom stopped moving abruptly, leaving a trail of dust clouds in his wake. Bemused at Gehrman's apparent levitation, he gazed upwards...

Just as the wave struck him.

The phantom felt like he had been run through by a train car. Barrelling through the air, he hit a flight of stone steps, smashing them into little pieces, and disappeared inside a cloud of rubble.

Gehrman landed gently in the grass, admiring his handiwork. The hacker started to jump up and down, contorted with fury.

"Get him you imbecile!" he shrieked, no longer sounding like a reptilian overlord but a ten year old child.

The dust cleared, and to Gehrman's surprise, the phantom was again standing. As he watched, the wounded summon limped out of the wreckage of the staircase, one of his wheels now shattered into splinters and rendered unusable. Teeth grit, the phantom seized his remaining wheel in both hands, marching forward like a one-man phalanx.

Gehrman smiled witheringly, detaching the blade of his scythe and placing it in his right hand. After carefully replacing the scythe's body, he reached around, retrieving his prized possession - his pistol.

To his right, DarkSlayer had stood up, and was marvelling at the firearm. "Woah, man... Are you like, FaZE clan or something?"

Gehrman grinned. "Even better... I'm a workshop hunter."

The phantom was nearly upon him now, but Gehrman barely blinked as he slotted in his quickscoping attachment, and loaded the postol.

When the phantom was within attacking range, he suddenly tossed away his shield and produced a long knobbled stick, holding it aloft with a proud smile.

"Eat bullets, motherfucker!" He squealed, pointing the staff at Gehrman. Within seconds, a large cluster of shimmering black orbs had collected at the tip, and as suddenly as they had been collated, burst forth, flying at the old hunter with lethal speed.

DarkSlayer closed his eyes and covered both ears, so as not to witness the demise of his ally. After he was certain it was over, he tentatively opened one eyelid, and promptly gasped.

Old Gehrman was yet standing, having somehow darted straight through the Dark Bead shotgun. His head was lowered, so as not to betray any sort of emotion.

Tears of awe trickled down DarkSlayer's cheek. Never before, in his life, had he been witness to such majesty. Such wonder.

As the phantom and his script kiddie host looked on in terror, Gehrman started to chuckle. Quietly at first, but rising in volume, culminating in a hearty bellow, at which pointed his head was raised, looking the phantom straight in the eyes.

"That wasn't a bullet," he grinned, cocking his pistol. "This is a bullet."

The shot rang out across the whole forest, the quicksilver-infused blast thumping the phantom straight in the chest, causing him to recoil explosively.

In the split second that his phantasmic opponent was stunned, Gehrman darted forwards at blinding speed, reaching the hapless fool and stabbing him straight through the heart with the shaft of his Burial Blade.

"You must accept your death," he whispered, before ripping the blade from the phantom with grotesque force, causing cascades of ectoplasmic blood to spray across the ground, and the phantom to be flung onto his back onto the floor.

All was silent for a few tantalising seconds. And then, a message in black font popped up on DarkSlayer's screen.

Phantom Ayyylmao has been vanquished.

Gehrman smiled thinly as his foe was dispersed into white vapour, before taking the ends of his cape and shaking them vigorously to remove all traces of the phantom's icky blood.

DarkSlayer's jaw dropped off. xxPussyDestroyerxx let loose with a banshee-like wail.

"Holy shit, dude," DarkSlayer cried finally. "You're MLG, man!"

Gehrman cocked his head, confused at the comment, before finally just accepting the dubious compliment with a grateful nod.

The hacking host suddenly let loose with an earth-shattering tantrum, punching the ground so hard that a row of Four King's swords were thrust from the earth.

"IS IT MY TURN NOOOOOOW?!" he bellowed, transforming into a black blur and rushing at Gehrman faster than the bastard spawn of Barry Allen and Dash from the Incredibles.

Gehrman was caught off guard as the maelstrom of infant rage smashed into him, and he was sent pirouetting through the treeline. When he finally landed, it was on a patch of earth in the middle of a group of enlarged mushroom men. As Gehrman sat up dazedly, the largest mushroom pulled back its fist, as though prepared to deliver the Falcon Punch of the decade.

"Not today," Gehrman muttered weakly, raising his pistol again, and blasting the towering fungi straight in the face as it started to move its arm.

The mushroom tottered, and Gehrman quickly extended his burial blade to full length, swinging it round mid-transformation and bisecting the creature, Darth Maul-style.

As the severed pieces of portobello hit the ground with wet thuds, Gehrman leapt into action, running at the hacker at full speed, scythe raised.

xxPussyDestroyerxx anticipated the move, spinning rapidly on the ball of one foot and turning into a tornado. At full speed, the hacker unleashed infinite dragon breath, turning himself into a moving pillar of spiralling flame.

Gehrman drew back upon seeing the Beyblade-like attack.

"Hmm..." he thought to himself. "This is the most powerful Great One I have yet encountered..."

The hacker's fire tornado slowly petered out, but not before every tree in the vicinity had been incinerated, crumbling to soot upon the forest ground. As embers flitted about like drunken fireflies, xxPussyDestroyerxx came to a stop, whipping a cloth talisman out from behind him.

"Try this one on for size," he squeaked, squeezing the talisman so hard it began to glow yellow, and crackle with electricity.

Ah, bolt paper. Clearly this being is some kind of advanced Darkbeast.

Gehrman grinned. "I have just the antidote for you."

With a flick of his elongated Burial Blade, the entire weapon caught alight with a surge of orange flame. Gehrman started to run at the haxor, just as they unleashed their barrage of attacks.

As Gehrman watched, the hacker flung spear after spear of solid lightning, never tiring or slowing; not even diminishing in power.

It was all Gehrman could do to sidestep each bolt, finally ending as he dived behind a cliff face, whereupon the successive bolts simply struck the rock face and were dispersed.

"Its hopeless, man," DarkSlayer shouted, hiding behind a tall tree a couple of metres away. "These hackers are far too stronk... We should just Black Crystal out of here."

Gehrman froze. He assumed that this 'Black Crystal' of which his companion spoke operated in a similar manner to the Silencing Blank of his own world.

"That's cowardice!" Gehrman protested. "We must stand and fight!"

"Have you seen this guy?!" DarkSlayer remarked incredulously. "He's unstoppable, we don't stand a chance!"

Gehrman bowed his head solemnly. "That may be, but I am a hunter. And a hunter must hunt."

In spite of, DarkSlayer's protestations, and his own intuition, Gehrman stepped out from behind the cliff face.

To his relief, the lightning barrage had stopped. But in its place was something much more frightening - silence, and the unknown. The hacker was nowhere to be seen, concealed by the evening gloom, and the murky silhouettes cast by the surrounding trees and rocks.

Swallowing his fear and copious amounts of saliva, Gehrman started to walk. Each underfoot crunch made him that much more alert, up to the point where he was gripping the handle of his scythe so hard his knuckles had started to go white.

Suddenly, the hacker's throaty voice came at him out of the darkness.

"The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear," the hacker monologued. "And the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown..."

"Aye, that may be true," Gehrman replied. "But personally, I hate spiders. And pins and needles in the butt. That really sucks..."

From somewhere in the dimly-lit forest, the hacker snorted indignantly. "You know what's scarier, tough guy? My dad works for Sony, and win or lose, I'm getting your account banned permanently."

If the threat was supposed to have Gehrman quivering in his boots, it was nothing less than a disastrous failure, for the old hunter simply stood motionless.

Suddenly, the hacker whirled out of the dark, appearing in front of Gehrman with a large greatsword weapon encased in crystalline protrusions. As Gehrman readied his scythe for battle, the hacker gently caressed his blade with tender fingers, before looking Gehrman straight in the eye, and imparting a chilling remark.

"I'm going to show you how to git gud."

The hacker activated Professor Zoom mode, transforming into a blur of grey and silver, and thundering towards Gehrman.

The old hunter, unintimidated as ever, fired a solitary shot from his pistol into the oncoming whirlwind. Upon impact, the hacker was sent recoiling, powers of super speed momentarily faltering.

Gehrman jumped in, stabbing the hacker in the chest with his Burial Blade, and tossing him to the ground.

But, as Gehrman contemplated a celebration of sorts, the hacker sat up, the wound in his chest sealing like the formation of a pancake in a frying pan.

"I am beyond death," the hacker garbled, jumping up onto both feet, and switching the hold on his sword into a two-handed stance of death. "I have made the reaper my bitch, and now, I'm going to deliver you to him on a silver platter."

From across the clearing came DarkSlayer's desperate cry. "You need to get him off a ledge! Tis the only way!"

Gehrman grunted, knowing the task ahead if him was a daunting one. As he scanned the area for a drop-off point, the hacker teleported in front of him, stabbing Gehrman through the guts.

"Awww, crackers..." Gehrman grumbled, falling away as the hacker withdrew his blood-sodden blade.

"I'll sing you to sleep," the hacker said in a comforting voice. "Ahem. Fuck off, you stupid old shite! Nobody wants you here! Now you're going to give me all your souls, and I'm going to teabag your body!"

The awful sound shook Gehrman to his core. In his desperation to end the aural torture, he pitted the last of his conscious focus into healing himself. That was when he felt the primal energy surging through him, and remembered what came next.

"Mid-round buff," Gehrman smiled, leaping up and swiping the hacker with his scythe.

Caught completely off-guard, the hacker squealed like a baby rabbit as Gehrman combo'd the swing into an uppercut and then an overhead downward slash, culminating in the hacker hitting the ground rolling several feet away.

As the hit streak came to its end, Gehrman unleashed his feral war cry, before disappearing in a puff of smoke generated by his trusty Old Hunters Bone.

The hacker stumbled to their feet, looking around for Gehrman in a haze of confusion. "Errrwat?"

Suddenly, Gehrman was right in front of him, appearing midway through a spinning dash that proved impossible for the hacker to avoid.

Before he could rise, Gehrman had slashed the hacker again, this time sending him spinning through the air. When he hit the ground, it was right on the edge of the cliff.

Panting loudly now, the hacker stood, pain erupting in every part of their heavily-glitched body.

"This calls for desperate measures," they whispered, bringing out a large stone greatsword, and proceeding to heft it above their head.

Gehrman appeared out of the air in front of the hacker, but was instantly caught in the area of effect, his movements slowing and becoming more sluggish, as though custard had replaced the blood coursing through his veins.

"This is the end!" The hacker screamed, now raising his primary weapon, the crystal greatsword, high.

With the last of his quickly-sapping strength, Gehrman produced his pistol, firing at the hacker's abdomen just as they brought the blade down in a decapitating arc.

The hacker was stunned, but simply smiled, like a kid who had just discovered the grenade launcher attachment in MW2's local multiplayer.

"Don't you know that doesn't work on me?" he chuckled.

"Yes," Gehrman retorted, as he plunged his blade through the smug little shit. "But this might!"

The hacker's smile disappeared as he remembered what lay behind him, but it was already too late to react. Gehrman tore out his blade, sending the hacker cascading over the edge of the cliff, legs kicking out; face forever twisted into a Murich-style scream.

DarkSlayer, still fearing the worst, emerged from his hiding place. And that was when the notification popped up.

PREY SLAUGHTERED.

Frowning, the Darkmoon invader watched his soul count fly up into seven digits.

"That's new," he thought to himself.

Gehrman was tidying his bedraggled clothing when he felt the cosmic ripple tugging on him, like a child harassing their tired parent. With a great sigh, he turned to see his ally emerging from the bracken, and prepared for the inevitable goodbye.

"You have done well," he said, almost mournfully. "But, my time has come and gone in this strange world... It's time to move on."

DarkSlayer nodded. "Rock on, bro. Rock on..."

Gehrman waved, and his phantasmic ally raised both arms in a praising motion.

"Praise the sun!" they cried. "Praise the incandescent sun!"

Gehrman chuckled. "Indeed, for the sky and the cosmos are one."

And with that, the winds picked up, and like a feather in the breeze, Gehrman was gone.

"What a swell guy," DarkSlayer thought to himself, as he whisked back to his own world.

As he returned to the loading screen, he let out a long, deep breath. One he hadn't even realised he'd been holding.

"What an ordeal," the voice behind the player remarked, leaning back in their chair.

Suddenly, a notification popped up in the right corner of his screen.

It was a message.

From xxPussyDestroyerxx.

Opening it up, DarkSlayer saw that it was a voice message. Bracing himself for teh lols, he opened the message.

At first, the recording was silence. White noise.

But then, the voice began.

"You killed my son's character in a video game. I will find you, and I WILL kill you."

The recording ended.

DarkSlayer sunk back in his chair. His blood had gone icy cold.

What a twist. He'd been fighting Liam Neeson's son all along...

(-)

TO BE CONTINUED! (Probably not)


End file.
